1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a twin clutch controlling apparatus, and particularly to a twin clutch controlling apparatus for applying an automatic control and manual operation of a clutch in a complex manner.
2. Description of Background Art
In a clutch controlling apparatus for controlling a clutch of a transmission incorporated in a power source of a vehicle between a connection state and a disconnection state by an actuator, a configuration is known that includes manual operation means such as a clutch lever to allow an application of both an automatic control and manual operation of the clutch.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-112094 discloses a configuration of a transmission of the constant mesh type for a motorcycle that includes a twin clutch configured from a first clutch that takes charge of odd number of stage side gears and a second clutch that takes charge of even number of stage side gears. According to the configuration, the twin clutch is automatically controlled by an actuator, while an interposition of a manual operation according to an operation of a clutch lever is permitted.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-112094 describes that a clutch capacity corresponding to an operational amount of the clutch lever is calculated and reflected on a clutch capacity value for driving the actuator. However, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-112094 still has room for improvement regarding the manner of the operation of the clutch lever to be particularly reflected on the clutch capacity in order not to provide a sense of discomfort about the power transmission of the clutch in response to a manual operation for the occupant.